EP-0,371,564 (published Jun. 6, 1990) discloses (1H-azol-1-yl-methyl) substituted quinoline derivatives which suppress the plasma elimination of retinoic acids. The compounds of the present invention differ from the cited art compounds by the fact that the quinoline moiety is substituted at the 4-position with a (phenyl azolyl)methyl group and by their unexpected anti-Helicobacter activity.
Afflictions of the gastro-enteric tract are widespread. Modern medicine still fails to cure a lot of them, in particular those related to the presence in the gastric mucosa of the bacterium Helicobacter, e.g. chronic gastritis, duodenal ulcer and duodenal ulcer relapse. Dual therapies in the eradication of Helicobacter, comprising the separate administration of two antibiotic drugs, have not been satisfactory up till now, because of one or more of the following reasons: a low eradication rate, numerous side effects and development of resistance by Helicobacter.
Triple therapies comprising the administration of two antibiotics and a bismuth compound have been shown to be effective, but are very demanding for the patients and are also complicated by side effects.
The present invention is concerned with novel quinoline compounds which are potent anti-Helicobacter agents and which may be used in a mono therapy in the eradication of Helicobacter pylori and related species.